The Final Weeks of Lord Death
by Azulira
Summary: Kid is developing the full Lines of Sanzu, meaning Shinigami-sama will soon die. Read as he bonds with Kid and teaches him how to be a Shinigami. In the end, it only matters how your life ends when it lasts past 800 years. T for character death.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Kid?" "Yes Liz?" "Did the bottom line always go 3 quarters the way around your hair?" "What are you talking about?" Liz handed him a mirror, and she had been right, the bottom line was 75% complete. "Does this mean, I'm becoming symmetrical? Why doesn't it seem as nice as I thought?" Liz then got a horrified look on her face and tilted a single painting by a millimeter, which Kid did not immediately try to fix. "Kid, we need to see Shinigami-sama, now."

Kid dialed his father on the mirror, who said, "Hey hey, Kiddo, was up, was u…." he stopped when he noticed the line's position. "Kid, get to the death room, now." "Yes father, but are you all right, you sound, different." "I'll explain, oh and don't bring Liz and Patti." Kid was fairly surprised, his father almost never called Liz and Patti by their first names, and if his father wanted to see him alone, it must be something big.

_With Shinigami_

Lord Death took on a serious tone, "Spirit, I need you to get something for me." "Yes sir?" "Behind my mirror, on the side of the platform, there is a drawer, retrieve the drawer and it's contents for me." "Alright." The death scythe did as he was instructed, and carried to Lord Death the drawer, which upon receiving took everything out of it, and arranged them in certain points. "Spirit, I'm calling a death scythe meeting, and no I'm not replacing you, when my son gets here you'll have to leave." At this point Lord Death hands him some money and continues, "Here, go to chupa-cabra's for a while, it's on me. Please enjoy yourself." "Sir is something wrong?" "I'll tell you when all the other death scythes are here." "Alright."

With that, Spirit Albarn left to Chupa-cabra's.

_Spirit Albarn's filler at Chupa-cabra's_

"Just get me a regular beer, no ladies for me today." Everyone in the bar looked at Spirit as if he was infected with the Bubonic Plague in the Middle Ages. "Hey Spirit, you feeling ok?" "Yeah, I am." No one even saw Blair leaving the end of her shift.

_Kid sure does take a long time to get to the death room, don't he?_

"Hey Maka, I think something is wrong with your dad. He didn't want to be with any women at Chupa-Cabra's today." "I wonder what happened…I hope he isn't depressed." "I thought you didn't care about him." "Of course I don't, but if something's wrong then… then I wanna know…"

_Shinigami and Kid in the Death Room_

"Son, do you remember what my face looks like?" "Of course I do dad." Shinigami proceeded to take off his mask. "Well, here's a reminder." His eyes were golden, like Kid's, and on his hair the Lines of Sanzu were full. "Kid, I wish I could go back in time, to when you were little, and spend more time with you. I wish I could go back and prevent your mother from dying. I wish I could go back and make everything right. But I can't. I'm sorry for not doing things right the first and only time, I'm sorry I wasn't as good a father as I should have been." "You were a great dad, I love you, even if you weren't there you always checked on me, every morning and every night, and you came home when I was sick, to take care of me. Thank you." "I was terrible, I should have been there more, I'm the only family you had and I practically abandoned you. I'm a horrible father,"

Kid looked at his father and said, "Dad, You're the best father anyone could ask for." "You might as well say were, in about 2 weeks I won't exist anymore." Kid noticed a slight stutter in his father's voice, as well as a couple of tears in his eyes. "What are you talking about?" "Son, didn't you know Shinigami can die?" "How? We Shinigami are the Gods of Death right?" "There can only be one Shinigami at a time, and you'll be a full-fledged one when the lines connect." "But I don't want you to die…" "There's nothing that can be done except enjoy every minute I have left. I'm proud of you son." Kid started to cry, as well as Shinigami-sama.

Spirit came into the Death Room several minutes later, after they had finished crying and talking and said, "Sir, the other death scythes are here." "Good, make a live announcement for everyone in Death City to come to the Death room." Spirit did as told, and soon every student, previous students, teachers, and citizens of Death City came to the Death Room. Those that could not come watched via mirror.

After everyone was gathered, Shinigami-sama began. "You all know my son, Death the Kid. He is my heir, the next reaper, and the inheritor of the Lines of Sanzu. As you may notice, the bottom line is nearly complete. Some of you that or more traditional know what that means." He let the words hang in the air, then took off his mask and continued, "For those unknowing, it means he is almost a full-fledged reaper, and when he becomes one, he'll take my place, and he will be forced to seal my soul with the others of our family, including his mother, and my own parents." Everyone was silent, and Death dropped his mask to the ground, which he crushed beneath his feet, shattering it into many pieces. Then he said something is a dead language, and great power enveloped the area. "I have lifted my soul from the bindings of this city. I hope you will all enjoy your lives after I pass, in approximately 3 weeks. Now, I'd like to thank everyone for coming, for following my orders, and for working together. I will miss you all when I'm gone." He started to cry, and went off to calm himself, the only one following him Kid.

The Death Scythes cleared everyone out of the room, and then went out to dinner together, mourning the future loss of their boss and friend. There were many tears spread, the most spilled by both Spirit and Justin (that's the guy with the ear buds, right?) After all the dinner they all slept at Stein's lab, and prepared for the worst that was yet to come.

**A/N: Yes, this shall be a multi-chapter, and it will get really depressing towards the end, so if you don't want to read it, stop now. Seriously. Look to my wall for the disclaimer, its on there somewhere. I'm putting my other soul eater fanfic on pause for this, but if anyone else wants to write it, you can ask me for permission, if I say yes please be sure to credit me with the idea, and pm me the link.**


	2. Chapter 2

Death was in fully normal clothes now, drinking coffee in a small café named 'Bene'. He left his tip and got up, leaving the café. He walked through his city quietly, and looked up at the sun. He smiled a bit and talked to himself, "I remember when Kid was just a baby. I always pointed out the funny looking sun to him, and he would giggle like crazy. Those were such good times. I'm so proud of him…. He finally will become a shinigami, full-fledged and powerful. Nothing will stop him, only his own emotions, but they're a good things, because without them he would go mad…" Shinigami-sama reflected to a little over 800 years ago and sighed. "I suppose I should tell him about the rite of passage for a shinigami." So Lord Death walked to his son's home.

He took on his more serious voice and said, "Son, I have not been entirely truthful with you. To truly become a shinigami you'll need to take me across the river that flows 3 ways. I'll still be dead though… no way to prevent that." Lord Death looked at his son who nodded quietly

Lord Death called the Death Scythes to a meeting the death room; "I've gathered you all here for a singular reason. To say goodbye, and that I love you all as if you were family. I'd also like to tell you about myself, a story few have ever heard." Lord Death then explained everything in his life quickly.

It was Spirit (of course) who asked the question on everyone's mind, "Sir, what about Kid's mom? We haven't heard anything of her." Lord Death looked down silently. "I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to…" "No Spirit, it's alright. Kid's mother was a very lovable person; she was kind, caring, and smart. She was also very beautiful. I remember the day we met, it was in a small café…"

_Flash Back for Lord Death_

Shinigami-sama sat in a small café, named 'Bene', waiting on a cup of black coffee. Then a woman came down and sat across from him "Hello, mind if I sit here, I'm waiting for my drink." "Sure." Then the loud speaker announced a cup of coffee, black, and they both got up, and then started laughing. "You can have it, I mean, ladies first right?" "A-are you sure? I mean, thank you, your such a gentlemen." "No problem." She got her coffee and came back, "So what's your name?"

This is the part where Lord Death always screwed up the relationship, his name. Honesty was the best policy though so he answered, "Death." She looked at him for a few minutes, and then smiled, "I never imagined that Death was such a handsome devil, my name's Angel, nice to meet you." "You would eventually." She laughed at his joke and talked for a while, and she grabbed his hand under the table, smiling.

She said, "I have to go, but here's my address and number, maybe we could get together again?" She handed him a piece of paper with numbers and words on it.

_End the Flashback_

"I miss her so much, she died when we were driving home from after she had Kid. I was driving, she was in the passenger seat, and Kid sat behind me in his baby chair. I should've expected something, I should've known, but I couldn't prevent it… We were side rammed by a minivan, and the indent cut into her torso, making her bleed out… I miss her so much…. She was a perfect angel… The last thing she ever said to me was 'I love you', right before we were side rammed… How could it have been so timed?" He cried, and the Death Scythes left their boss alone, going to Spirit's place to sleep.

**Second chapter done, the next one will probably end it all. I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Death looked around at everyone, the students of the DWMA all crowded in the death room., as well as the Death Scythes. Then he began his speech, "If you did not know, then yes I am dieing, and yes Kiddo shall be taking over my responsibilities as head of the DWMA. I'm sure you're all wondering about when I'll die, and I will answer this question at the end of my speech." He waited for a moment, then continued, "I'm proud that I can say that every person in here is a person I know, and that they all do grand things. I am proud that I can say that I've personally met the best meisters in the world. I am proud to say that they are my students, students that I love and that fill me with joy every time I see them. The same students that so gladly help me to capture the souls that got ran off the right path and down that of a kishin. The same students he will create Death Scythes, who have created Death Scythes, and those that are weapons that will become Death Scythes. I can tell you every weapon in here will become a Death Scythe, because I know they try hard, as well as their meisters. I can tell you that every student in hear is a good person, willing to help others, willing to learn, and willing to fight what is evil. I am proud of you all. I love all my students."

And with that final phrase, Shinigami-sama dropped to the floor, his body limp, accompanied by several sounds of shock, but the loudest voice heard was that of Death the Kid, now officially just Death, who said, "Chichiue, Dad, I wish you didn't die…"

The moon was laughing a chilling laugh, new blood flowing down its sinister grin, the grin of a madman, of a killer, and also the grin of Saint of whom the Lord just spoke to. It's eyes twisted with a look that wasn't quite horror, sadness, or delight, most like a combination of the three.

Everyone stayed up and no one left the Death Room, just staring at where Lord Death had been just a bit again, but it must've been some time because the sun rose, and it was strangely quiet. As if it knew that the world had lost a powerful figure.

**THIS IS NOT THE END. I decided I wanted to stretch this out longer, so this is basically filler, the real tragic end to Lord Death comes later. It will make you cry. I'm sorry Lord Death, I love you, there's just not enough tragedy fics of you. Such a character must have had a strange life in the last 800 years, and it's strange to see you go, but people need to realize that if Kid's Lines of Sanzu become symmetrical, then you will die, I did my research.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! Here IS the conclusion of the death of lord death. Hope you enjoy it.**

Death the Kid's lines were almost entirely full, but he knew they were not because in a blood red script that clouded his sight it was wrote "The current Lord Death is now dead, and you are the next, pick up the body of the previous and take it with you into your first journey into the land of the dead."

So he did so, picking up carefully the body of his father, and walking into a portal colored black and red, the two colors inverting at random intervals. When he stepped through he met the soul of his father, standing in a boat in a river churning, as black as the night.

Kid got into the boat that the soul started to row. They made there way past many unspeakable sights, horrors that would instantly melt the brain of any mortal. It was hell before judgment.

When they got there, written in crimson on the gate, was "Lead Death to judgment." A simple task it was, and so they walked. Well at least it was until they met a three-headed dog, which growled at them. Death, however, walked up to the Cerberus and let it sniff him, until it licked him and Death patted the guard dog on the heads.

When they got to the judgment hall, wait another message written with the color of blood was sprawled, this one the most horrifying of all. "Eat the soul of Death."

Said soul looked at its offspring and seemed to radiate allowance. So Kid walked over to his father's soul and grabbed it in one hand, the tears flowing down his face, then he slowly took a bite out of it. He continued to slowly bite it until there was nothing left except his tears.

And then he screamed in horrible agony, a sound that would make even the most hardened man afraid. He could not move for what seemed like centuries to him, each supposed day like being surrounded by a thousand suns. And when he could finally move, he was standing before an ancient mirror, in his Death Cloak. He didn't even remember putting it on for this journey.

He grabbed the mask and lifted it, and was granted with a horrible sight, he could see the life of everything within sight. Though there wasn't much, he immediately moved the mask back down.** READ BOTH ENDINGS.**

(Ending 1) (Approximately 3 years later) Lord Death, I have the papers on the new E.A.T and N.O.T students please review them and decide on who should be allowed in. The man in the mask slowly nodded and dismissed the secretary that had come by to inform him of the trivial papers. He took out a stamp case and slowly started to make his way through his large inventory of paperwork. "I miss you Dad." At that moment a little toddler came in, dressed in a little black suit, "Papa, are you talking to grandpa again?" "Yes I am son, he was a great man I wish you could meet, who knows, maybe one day on a special trip we'll get to meet your grandfather." "I can't wait Papa." A bittersweet tear rolled down Death's face as his young toddler left the room. (**Yes I'm leaving the gender of the toddler to you readers, as well as who the mother is**)

(Ending 2) Kid woke up and panted heavily, clinging to his pillow, and it must have woken the whole neighborhood because not only were Liz and Patty there, but BLACK*STAR, Maka, Chrona, Ragnarok, Tsubaki, and Soul as well. "I'm sorry for waking you all, you may go back home." Soul asked, "Dude, you ok, we could hear you from across Death City." "I'm fine, just a nightmare." "Alright." Then everyone that didn't leave there left, and Liz and Patty stayed with Kid that night and calmed him down.


End file.
